Asylum
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Six is visiting Rex in the hospital. During his stay he has a conversation with the facility leading doctor. It's a MREX/GR crossover of some sort.


**Disclaimer **I **do not** own MachinaREX or _Generator_**Rex** if I did GR definitely would be rated R rather than PG

_A/N1_: A loose idea of mine. Which I started to write some time ago, apparently when the Pack was still the main villainous organization.

_A/N2:_ Name 'Hans Kukulka' was created by me, it was first used in my other GR fanfic "providence dark legacy"

* * *

**Asylum**

_by your-biohazardous-friend_

"no! nO! NO!" The blond, about 16 years old, teenager was trashing and screaming in the opponent's steel grasp. "_Six_! You don't understand! it's all _Van Kleiss_' doing! He framed _Caesar_ that he's the one to blame for the _Nanite Event!_" The man dressed in flawless, perfectly ironed green suit was watching the scene behind his shades and didn't even flinched when called. He kept his hands in the pockets that no-one would see his clenched fists. 'Six' stayed at his post steady and stern. He was like a green lighthouse on the sea of white walls.

"_Skalamader_!" the teenager barked to the massive paramedic in toothpaste green medical uniform who was holding him down. Teen's voice broke down into heart tearing sob "let me go!" he howled defeated. After the longest minute in agent's life a leading doctor appeared - he was tall, pale with reddish eyes and long black, yet already graying at sides, hair. To Six's confusion teenager bristled and started to struggle even more.

"get away from me _Van Kleiss_" Rex drawled through his teeth.

"Wolf!" 'Van Kleiss' called a 'goth' paramedic with white coloured hair, red eyes contacts and pale blue uniform. The man nodded in response, disappearing behind the corner just to come back minute later with a syringe neatly placed on the stainless steel plate. Doctor took the shoot and in one shift motion injected the medication to teenager's forearm. The boy's lips twitched slightly as his eyes rolled back, eyelids dropping. 'Six' lowered his head as he darted his pain-filled look, hidden behind the shades, toward the leading doctor who shook his head in response.

"please take Rex to his room" The doctor finally said. The paramedic nodded and held teenager in his arms. Then took his leave.

"Lieutenant Six I presume-" Van Kleiss came toward the man his hand ready to shake "My name is Hans Kukulka, please let us head to my office"

* * *

"I found this boy in the abandoned town near the military base where me and my squad was stationing. Rex was aimlessly wandering around not knowing who he is, from where he came from or even how old he is, he only remembered his name. I brought him to the orphanage because those were the procedures" the green man said sipping tea looking at the doctor Kukulka " but when I came there to pay the boy a little visit they've told me he is here. Why, doctor?"

"Rex's case is very... serve" the graying man admitted sighting deeply "we tried everything: playing along, medication, shock therapy, stimulation. Nothing seemed to work"

"but what's wrong with him?" Mr. Six demanded "is he mental? schizophrenia?"

"It appears so" Kukulka began, stirring his coffee "Although, if I can state my own personal opinion on that matter, I believe that whatever torments Rex originates from a form of mental shut-down due stressful or traumatic event, he could witness. Something like: death or murder of his parents or at least legal guardians. He could be lost, left by himself, abandoned like a dog or even raped – his trauma runs deep. The human brain is very fragile thus spiked up with multiply fail-safes, Mr. Six. To fill the information gap due loosing his memories, Rex subconsciously created for himself an own reality – and since he was cut off of the real world for quite a while, it turns out that 'his' world is almost like parallel to 'ours'. First of all in his reality, a horrible catastrophe occurred and the so-called-nanites were freed to the atmosphere fusing with all living beings, from time to time some of the infected species mutate and turn 'e.v.o.'. Rex believes he's one of those creatures but he's different from the others because he can control the nanies inside him and with their help cure others by draining those bad, active, ones from them." The man explained dryly.

'Van Kleiss' opened his drawer and brought to the light a thick, white folder and placed it before the other man. Six opened the cardboard case which turned out to be full of the boy's drawings. First picture of the stack portrait the weird combination of blue-white, half-wolf half-machine hybrid walking on a two legs.

"all those drawings are from Rex's art therapy sessions-" Kukulka admitted "-and this is how our paramedic Bernard Wolf looks in Rex's head" he added after a while. Six started to flick through the colourful sheets of paper. They were drawn with inexperienced hand, still childish in some ways, cartoonish, but also crystal clear in their form, there were no doubts what they were presenting.

Six stopped at one portrait, he saw this girl somewhere before. Kukulka noticed his frown and hurried with explanation.

"Rex called this patient _Circe_ - who is suppose to be unique E.V.O. just like him – but you might have hear her on the radio, seen her in TV or even live. 'Circe', or rather, Annamaria Pietrowa is teenage prodigious Opera singer. She closed herself to the outside world after… very traumatic for her event. Yet Rex's presence seems to open her up little-by-little. Sometimes she even sing quietly when she things no-one is listening."

"this is _Diane Farrah_, her real name is _Mia Moore_, she have a very serve case of Compulsion lying" Kukulka tried to surpass a smile glancing over the another drawing "for Rex she's a nosy news reporter"

Another portrait: "_Breach_" Hans added, but explained nothing further, the pain filled his eyes. There were also _'Tuk', 'Cricket'__, 'Squidd'_ and many others. After several minutes Six's head was crammed with monsters, people, happenings… that didn't even existed – most of them were dramatic, grotesque and Six hoped to not to have any dreams based them… ever.

"I could go on and on forever with Rex's world's _who's who_ but I believe it's not for what you came here, Mr. Six, so for closing I have to admit I'm the bad-guy in the story – evil E.V.O. mastermind Van Kleiss" the man said dryly. Before Six finally closed the folder he saw another picture, supposedly the earliest from the set: an enormous robot smashing tanks, bombing an unknown enemy with rockets coming from it's shoulders.

"Who's the 'Caesar' person Rex had been shouting about? Before you… render him unconscious" Six asked handing back Rex's drawings

"that's another of our great concerns Mr. Six" Doctor begun "Rex believes he's half-Mexican, half-Argentinian… we'd shown him his reflection in the mirror. He _knows_ he's more… Caucasian rather than Latin-American. He's aware of his blond hair, fair skin and baby-blue eyes yet it don't stop him from believing otherwise. Mr. _Caesar Salazar_ is a handyman working here for two months and actually it's really hard for him to cope with whole… issue"

"how so?" Six asked knitting his brows.

"Rex believes that, apart of Mr. Caesar being genius scientist, they are blood related" Kukulka took a deep breath as if the whole story was getting more and more uneasy to share with the agent. "the problem is that Mr. Salazar _really_ had a younger sibling similar to Rex's age. Five years ago his 10 year-old brother died, literally, on his lap in a tragic car-crash along with the rest of family - only Mr. Caesar survived-"

"-and Rex is...re-opening the wounds" Lieutenant interrupted

Kukulka nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence. Six seemed to battle with his own self, while the leading doctor didn't rush him.

"To tell the truth I came to the orphanage because my wife Rebecca and I decided to adopt Rex" Six finally said "He spent some time with us before the facility took him in" Six admitted lowering his head watching his palms "but I see it would be unwise-"

"- I won't say it's impossible" Kukulka interrupted "From what I noticed Rex holds you and your wife in high regard, lieutenant Six, although you both would need to have a lot of patience and… luck for this boy. Do you have pets?"

"we have a chimpanzee-" Mr. Six began, Kukulka looked at him with widened eyes "- his name is Bobo Haha and please don't even ask how he got there, because neither my wife nor me know how or when it happened, to tell the truth I hate that monkey"

"I won't ask then" Hans chuckled amused at the other man's feelings "it's good that you have an animal. Where do you live… not a country or state but a town? City? Suburbs?"

"brink of a remote town" Six was caught off guard "almost in the woods… in a wooden house, fourty five minutes to the town centre by feet. We also take care of my deceased friends' son, Noah Nixon, he's a resourceful kid, he and Rex already befriended." Six tried his best to NOT to sound desperate, but he really bonded with the teenager even if he was in his house for just a while "our neighbours also like him… Calan – the forest ranger - asks about his well being all the time… Even the germ-hating, albino ex-solider Knight is concerned about him in his own grumpy way!"

"I see…" Kukulka summed up "let me tell you one thing Lieutenant Six, I'm not sure if there is a way to 'cure' Rex but I would do anything to provide him a calm, happy life. If you're willing to take such responsibility, to be a gateway for the boy, I'll help you in anyway I can" Kukulka raised from his chair and offered his hand. Six immediately shoot up and accepted the handshake.

"thank you" Mr. Six replied a small smile appeared on his face "I'll call my wife right away"

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
